1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle, particularly to a motorcycle including a side cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been widely known that a front cover and a side cover are attached to well-known motorcycles for reducing air resistance of the motorcycles and/or preventing wind and mud from hitting riders during travelling of the motorcycles. The front cover is arranged to cover the front side of a head pipe, whereas the side cover is arranged to cover the lateral side of the head pipe.
Some side covers are designed to cover the lateral side of roughly the entire front portion of the vehicle (a so-called full cowl motorcycle). On the other hand, side covers described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-210227 are designed to cover only the upper portion of the front portion of a motorcycle (a so-called half cowl motorcycle).
When the side covers described in JP-A-2004-210227 are used for a motorcycle, only a small portion of the front portion of the motorcycle is covered with the side covers. Therefore, such side covers are advantageous in that heat is prevented from being easily trapped in the front portion of the motorcycle, compared to side covers designed to cover roughly the entire front portion of a motorcycle. In other words, an engine cooling performance is enhanced by the side covers described in JP-A-2004-210227.